


Collision Course [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dads of Marmora AU, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, slight Ulaz/Thace but so little you would have to squint with a telescope or something, smoll Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Keith gets adopted by the Galra empire rebellion, basically.





	Collision Course [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collision Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662513) by [winterysomnium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterysomnium/pseuds/winterysomnium). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Voltron/Collision%20Course.mp3) | 38MB | 00:40:48



##### Streaming


End file.
